


blue summer

by mytsukkishine



Category: Free!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athlete Kakashi Hatake, Community: kakairu_fest, F/M, Feels are scattered, Female Umino Iruka, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Tried, Nine weeks of summer, Samezuka Academy - Freeform, Swim Club, a crossover you should expect since its swimming time lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kakashi was left wondering why was his girlfriend with a guy? And that they went to a jewelry store with her looking all too happy for his liking?a short story on how Kakashi realized how much he loved his girlfriend.(free! x naruto crossover)(for Nine Weeks of Summer 2020)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	blue summer

**Author's Note:**

> HEYOOO  
> I made this super duper quick so firstly, I deeply apologize for any wrong pronounce, grammar, and spellings!  
> second, this is female Iruka fic so :D <3  
> third, yes. I always adored Sousuke Yamazaki from Free! :c  
> what a big adorable dood 
> 
> lastly, enjoy loveliesssss ^^

Now, Kakashi was a calm guy. In every situation, he had managed to pass everything with a straight face. Like that one time, his girlfriend for a year shouted so loud and he came barging in her room, only to find a spider on the wall—and mind you, Kakashi was shaking as he slapped it away and into the trash it went.

All in all, Kakashi knew he was a calm guy.

But after finishing his swimming practice for today, he expected Iruka to be available, maybe hang out a little before they go home. But of course, life was so full of surprises that sometimes, Kakashi just wanted to sleep everything off.

Kakashi had just left their campus, duffel bag on his side, and hair still dripping. He walked for a moment, phone in hand, furiously texting Gai because their coach was kind of strict today since they’ll be having a competition by Friday against a team from Samezuka Academy.

Kakashi had been an athlete since he had entered Konoha High. He didn’t really plan on joining the swimming team, but once his friends had introduced him to the club—or specifically, the club manager, he had been interested ever since. At first, he was skeptical, not really sure if he could pull this up because academics was hard enough for him. However, his father had somehow known he was interested in joining the Swimming Club, he had encouraged him.

Thus he auditioned for the team, made it in, and now that he's a third-year, he was given the position as Konoha High’s Swim Team Captain.

It also went well because, after a year of courting, on their second year in being with the team, Iruka Umino finally said yes.

Who wouldn’t ask for more? He was a captain, his girlfriend was their manager, a very beautiful manager.

But of course, life was so fucking full of surprises.

He walked through the streets of Konoha, stopping at some stores he found interesting enough. He had thought of calling his girlfriend again but she said earlier that she’s with a friend and they badly needed her help.

Now, Kakashi was a chill guy, he doesn’t mind not being with Iruka 24/7 because that’s just downright possessive but then, as he reached the 5th street, a few feet away from their favorite ramen shop, Iruka had unexpectedly come out from the said resto. 

Kakashi should be happy per se, he got to stumble upon his beautiful girl, had the chance to say hi and kiss her maybe, but the thing was—someone came out after her and it was a very tall, handsome guy that Kakashi hadn’t seen before.

Kakashi breathed in, calming himself but then it shattered once that tall, handsome guy draped an arm around his girlfriend. If Kakashi had some kind of ninja powers, he would’ve broken that dude’s arm off an instant.

Quickly hiding behind an alleyway, Kakashi took a peek and saw _his_ girlfriend walking off, all looking happy with that tall, handsome guy.

His chest stung at the sight of Iruka laughing freely.

Kakashi doesn’t want to assume things, he knew hiding would only worsen the situation but he just couldn’t seem to find control over his legs so he could walk over and talk to them. It was like he’s glued on the spot, like during practice where his legs would cramp and he would suffocate as the water slowly covered him because honestly, that’s what he was feeling right now the longer he watched Iruka and this tall, handsome dude walking away happily.

He finally moved once he couldn’t see them, he followed behind with such stealth that even he was surprised that the two haven’t noticed him yet.

Kakashi was aware Iruka wasn’t that type of girl. She was an A-plus student, and she volunteers at the orphanage during her free time. In that one year of courting her non-stop, Kakashi got to know how beautiful Iruka was, inside and out.

But then, Kakashi’s breath halts once he saw Iruka and that tall, handsome dude enter a jewelry shop. Swiftly, he fished for his phone in his pocket and quickly dialed Iruka’s number.

His girlfriend’s sweet voice greeted him, she sounded so happy that it cracked Kakashi’s heart a little bit.

“Hey, ‘Ruka. How… how’s your day?”

“Everything okay, Kashi?” She sounded worried, “We just talked half an hour ago,”

“Ahh yeah,” Kakashi laughed nervously as he hid behind a car where he could perfectly see Iruka and that dude inside the jewelry shop. Both of them were looking at the glass full of jewelry with Iruka’s hand pressed against her ears. “I just missed you,”

“Aw, Kashi!—” Kakashi raised his brow once he heard a man’s voice which he assumed was from Iruka’s so-called friend. He asked something about a necklace which Iruka answered, in a hushed voice, no.

Kakashi pouted, heart pounding against his ribcage.

“I miss you, too…” Iruka finally answered, snapping Kakashi out of his sulking. It didn’t last long though as Iruka continued, “But I really need to go, bubb. Talk to you later?” 

“Where are you now, by the way?” He asked, heart beating furiously as he waited patiently. He had always waited patiently for her. But then, Iruka said something that made Kakashi’s world stop.

“Uhm, just with a friend. I’m going home now though,” Iruka reasoned out and Kakashi could see how Iruka had pointed at something through the jewelry display case, looking so cheerful, so content and when the tall, handsome guy nodded with a smile, he hugged her.

_He hugged her._

And Kakashi could hear her happy squeal through the phone.

“Kakashi?”

“I got to go,”

That night, he laid in his bed while staring at his phone adorning multiple messages from Iruka. The said manager wondering where he was. He ignored it, letting Iruka wonder on her own because he’s too confused, too hurt with what he saw.

If she doesn’t love him anymore—she could’ve said something. It would have been easier. Would’ve been-

Kakashi stared at his wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Iruka. The girl was beside him, smiling happily. He was kissing her temple in the picture, a slight smirk on his face as he did a side glance towards the camera.

If he remembered correctly, this was taken way back during their very first date at Disneyland.

He released a sigh, throwing his phone under his pillow. He had practice tomorrow and a tournament the next day. He wondered if he would survive this.

~*~

The whistle blew, echoing through the gym. Kakashi gasped, head coming up from the deep water as his coach told him his time. “Kakashi, what’s happening? Why’s your time faltering? You know tomorrow’s the relay,” His coach, Minato-sensei, said with disappointment written on his face as one of his teammates, Tenzou, helped him up from the pool.

It was six in the morning, Kakashi had arrived an hour late, did some exercise regimen as punishment before hitting the pool. Iruka was also there, assisting some swimmers and schedules for tomorrow. She kept giving him glances but Kakashi was too down to even look at her.

It still hurts and honestly, Kakashi doesn’t know how to approach the situation he just saw. Kakashi was aware that he should talk it out, but there’s this thing called pride and it irked him how high his was.

At this point, Kakashi wanted to just drown himself.

“Kakashi!” After a while, Iruka managed to somehow trap him between the benches. He wanted to run away, or dive directly 6 feet below but she was quick enough to get ahold of his arm. And strong enough just for Kakashi to avoid jerking away.

“Hey, you good?”

“Yeah,” He answered a little too fast, not failing to notice how her expression became more worried before it melted into a frustrated pout. “I was texting you non-stop and you weren’t replying,” She said, letting go of his arm so she could cross them over her chest. Kakashi huffed, felt all his frustration from yesterday rising up within him, however, he held back.

Unfortunately, his attitude didn’t go unnoticed. Iruka huffed in return, obviously offended by his action. “What’s wrong with you?” She asked, voice higher than normal.

He heard splashed of water everywhere, his teammates’ voices echoing through the wide gym along with some laughter, but the silence between them was more deafening to Kakashi’s ears.

“Speak to me, Kakashi,” The athlete looked at her, knees went weak at the sight of her begging eyes. But a fast flashback of that tall, handsome guy’s arm around her made his blood boil.

“Kakashi, Iruka! Quick meeting,” The voice of their coach snapped them out of their little staring contest, Kakashi rapidly broke away from the girl and went up to Minato-sensei. Kakashi also took note of how his teammates gave him weird, petrified looks because never once in their life in the team did they saw Kakashi _leave_ their manager alone.

Practice resumed after. And since there were no classes today, they planned to practice until four in the afternoon. All throughout, Kakashi and Iruka didn’t interact. His friend Tenzou asked him if anything was going on between them, but he lightly brushed him off and ordered the other to practice with him.

As Kakashi did four laps from one side of the pool to another, he suddenly stopped in the middle when he felt his foot freezing up. Kakashi quickly stopped his actions, floated his body upward as he called for help. Soon, his team went to him before he could fall under the water.

His coach reprimanded him, told him his practice was over even though it was only two in the afternoon. He was also brought to the infirmary so he could get a massage—all the while, Iruka remained by his side. She carried his duffle bag as if it weighs nothing. She waited patiently outside the boys’ locker room as Tenzou and Asuma helped him dress up. She stood by him as his team carried him to the clinic. And now, as he laid on the bed with his bad foot in her hands, soft and lean fingers massaging aching muscle, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel his stomach churn.

Shouldn’t Iruka be mad at him? Or maybe break up with him?

“Kakashi,”

He didn’t answer. Eyes glued on his hands that were on his lap. His mind swirling with memories from yesterday.

Kakashi knew he was stubborn. But what would Iruka think of him if he told her he followed her yesterday? He trusts Iruka with all his heart. Heck, she was the only girl he didn’t doubt when she said she’ll help him with his math homework.

“Ow!” Kakashi hissed, leg jerking away from Iruka when the girl gripped his toes a little too hard. Kakashi pouted, eyes pooling with tears from the pain in his foot. Iruka, on the other hand, gave him a stern look, a silent demand to look at her cause if he didn’t, she would do more harm on his foot.

“Talk to me, Bakashi!”

“No!”

“Kakashi!” She stood up, hands on her hips, glaring down at Kakashi—who slumped down on the bed, his form melting onto the sheets as his eyes avoided Iruka’s fiery ones. “Kakashi,” She called out again, calmly and this time as he felt her warm hands on his cheeks that forced him to look up at her.

She gave him a soft smile. The smile that Kakashi fell for from the beginning—and his heart ached at the thought that she also gave that look to another guy.

“Bubb?”

“I saw you yesterday,” Kakashi knew this was a bad idea for he felt her hands flinch a little when he talked. He knew she knew what he's talking about, he knew he should be mad but the truth hurts more for him than for her. His suspicion was correct and—

“You were with someone… and you two seemed too close,” He managed to say without tearing himself up. Goddamnit, Kakashi thought, he never cried but Iruka always made him feel new things.

She’s his weakness.

“Kakashi…”

“You lied to me also,” Kakashi jerked his head away from Iruka’s hands, turning his body a little to the left so that he won’t be able to see Iruka’s apologetic face.

Maybe on another day he could take the break-up, but for now…

“Kakashi,” She called out again, surprising Kakashi at how firm her voice was. But as stubborn as he was, Kakashi refused to look at her. Shrugging off any touch from his girlfriend, _or ex-girlfriend._

Kakashi felt himself tearing at the thought. He loved her so damn much and seeing her with someone pained him to no end. She was the very first girl that made him feel so alive and worthy—

“Go be with your… with that dude yesterday,”

Unfortunately, not only does life has many surprises, but it was also Iruka. His girlfriend that that was small, kind, and very pretty was actually strong for she yanked Kakashi’s whole body towards her, not once batting her lashes as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Kakashi was what you call breakable.

Their lips meshed with one another, started off with a slow dance that poured out all of their feelings with each other. His hand found purchase on her shoulders, pulling her in to deepen their heated kiss, loving the feel of her soft lips against his. Her hot breath hitting his cheeks and—Iruka pulled away, creating a thin line of saliva in between their once connected lips.

“I love you so much, stupid boyfriend.”

“Wha—but,”

“He’s a friend of mine. Sousuke Yamazaki.”

“But you…” Kakashi pouted, trying not to cry so he resorted by playing with the tips of her hair. She smiled down at him, ever so calming. “You went through the jewelry store and—and you looked so happy,”

“Kakashi,” She caressed his cheeks, about to continue but Kakashi cuts her off.

With a meek voice, Kakashi blinked up at her, “I know I couldn’t buy you that much, but maybe in a month or so, I could buy you a good necklace just…”

“Oh god, you’re really—really something!” Iruka laughed out loud, confusing Kakashi further and maybe hurting his pride a little. Kakashi opened his mouth but Iruka cuts him off with a small peck on his nose. “I’m sorry I lied to you,” Another peck but this time on his left cheek. “Sousuke wasn’t buying me jewelry,” She kissed him again on the other cheek, “He was buying it for _his boyfriend_. He needed my help,” And then on his lips.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…”

“But why?”

“Trust me when I say he’s a friend and I only helped him, please?”

Kakashi sat up slowly, hands over hers as he nodded his head, confusion still remained in him but he trusts her. Would always do.

“Would you tell me though?”

After a promise of yes, Iruka helped Kakashi pack up his stuff, and soon they were off the campus. Iruka still didn’t tell him but her hand in his was somehow reassuring that her reason was something he shouldn't worry about.

Now with Kakashi’s duffel bag by his side, while they wait for the train, Iruka turned to him with her hands behind her back. She seemed nervous so Kakashi leaned down to press a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled which Kakashi returned with another kiss. “Iruka?”

“Fine. Since my bambi is so curious and almost broke this relationship because he _could’ve_ just asked me,” She eyed him and Kakashi could only smile sheepishly in return. “Okay, so the reason I didn’t tell you where I was yesterday is because of this…” She finally showed what’s in her hand, raised it up to Kakashi’s view while his cheeks slowly turned to red in embarrassment.

Oh.

_Oh…_

Kakashi slowly took the small silver anklet with a small dolphin charm attached to it.

“I was going to give it to you after your tournament, but of course,” She smirked before chuckling. Kakashi gaped at the anklet for a while, loving how the dolphin was there because he used to tease Iruka about it—and he was worried for nothing.

It was like a stick had been removed in his heart.

Kakashi beamed at her, the sound of the oncoming train can be heard but he doesn’t care. He quickly pulled the girl in a hug and buried his nose at the crook of Iruka’s neck, soaking up her warmth and smell.

God, he loved her so much.

“Bubb,” She called out and he hugged tighter. “Love you, Iruka.” Kakashi cuts her off.

The train arrived and the people around them started to board but the couple didn’t care, too engrossed with each other. Too in love.

~*~

“Here you go!” Iruka grinned as she handed Kakashi a bottle of water. It was Saturday and the gym was crowded with the colors of Konoha High and Samezuka Academy. The relay would start within half an hour but the other team wasn’t here yet, not that Kakashi was complaining or anything.

The good news was, his foot has healed. He had plenty of rest and kisses yesterday so he’s confident enough that he’ll win this competition. The second good news was that his coach allowed him to where the anklet Iruka gave, so every time the small charm hits his skin, he’s reminded of how lucky he was to have Iruka.

Ten minutes of his team practicing and stretching, the double doors finally opened and the Samezuka Swim Team finally entered. Small cheers echoed through the wide gym as they walked to the opposite side of where Konoha team resided.

“Iruka-chan,” Minato called out, smiling down at the girl manager. “You could sit now and let the boys do their stretches,”

“Are you sure, sensei?”

“Yup, you’ve done enough controlling Kakashi,”

“You do know I’m here, sensei.”

Minato turned to Kakashi. “I know,”

Iruka chuckled, hand coming up to cover her mouth as Kakashi and the coach started to bicker. With Kakashi busy with insulting Minato about how he couldn’t make a move on their History teacher, Ms. Uzumaki, he had failed to notice that someone had approached Iruka and was now talking to her animatedly. It was only when she giggled Kakashi snapped his head towards her direction and—

Kakashi’s breath hitched.

Now, as stated earlier, Kakashi was a calm guy. He managed to be calm in any worst situation possible. 

However...

It was the _tall and handsome_ guy! Iruka’s friend! And he’s shirtless and— Kakashi’s brain short-circuits for a moment until Iruka was beside him, clinging onto his arm.

“This is my boyfriend, Kakashi~”

Kakashi looked up, fist-shaking with range because up-close, he was taller and—Kakashi frowned, throat dry once he concluded that tall, handsome guy was from Samezuka. The opposing team.

“Oh, nice to meet you,” His deep voice sent an unknown shiver down his spine, but he remained stoic. Gray eyes glaring up at the tall dude before him.

“I’m Sousuke Yamazaki, Iruka’s friend,”

All in all, Kakashi knew he was a calm guy but-- 

“Well, I’m her boyfriend.”

“Oh god, Kakashi!”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think? 
> 
> love lots and thank you for letting me take ur time.  
> Have a great day, u wonder person you!
> 
> hit me up  
> tumblr & twitter - mytsukkishine


End file.
